


Stereotypical Butler Jealousy (but Like good, it's a good trope y'all)

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "HC for male s/o (Corrin) and Jakob who have a friends (butler?) with benefits relationship. Jakob is highkey in love but Corrin just wants the d"OOPS I DIDN'T REALIZE THIS WAS A HC REQUEST AND WROTE A FIC FOR IT INSTEAD also this has been in my drafts for like 600 years I'm so sorry...I genuinely love jacob so I especially dunno why it took me so long.





	Stereotypical Butler Jealousy (but Like good, it's a good trope y'all)

To say that Jakob was in love with his liege would be an understatement. He owed everything to ____, his very life was saved by the Prince, and because of that his very life is devoted to him.  Time and time again Jakob had gone above and beyond what was expected of a regular butler. 

 

When he had decided to leave their home, and everything they had known, Jakob loyally followed without question. As long as he had his liege, he didn’t need anything else. 

 

So when ____ calls upon Jakob late one night, and as always Jakob makes his way to the mans room he does so dutifully. 

 

The actual night's a blur, but the best blur of Jakob’s life. ____ needs him, needs him like a lover, and Jakob is all too willing to comply. 

 

*   
  
In the morning Jakob expects things to change, expects to continue serving his Prince as he had before, but to be more than just a butler. Things don’t change at all, and ____ doesn’t call for him again, at least not for more intimate things. Everything is back to normal, and Jakob is only called upon to bring ____ his breakfast, change the sheets, and look after things the prince is far too busy to worry about himself. 

  
And in the end, that’s fine for Jakob. It would have been fine. One night alone with _____ is far more than a lowly man like Jakob deserves, and if it’s all his liege wants to offer him he’s fine with it. 

 

….at least he is. 

 

Jakob  _ is  _ fine with it, until he accidentally enters the princes room without knocking. He couldn’t have known, or perhaps he had suspected, perhaps he had known that something was amiss, and that had been what caused him to simply throw upon the door instead of respecting his lieges privacy and knocking first? 

 

Either way he’s met with the ghastly and heartbreaking site of ____’s arms around another man. Not just another man, no, it was Silas. Someone Jakob thoroughly detests. Someone who had, from the very beginning tried to steal away ____’s attention from the butler. 

 

He apologizes through clenched teeth, over and over again for the accidental intrusion, but deep down he’s thankful for what he’s found. 

 

A long time thorn in his side has developed into a much more fatal stab to his heart, and there’s no better time than the present to remove such a disturbance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
